hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lana Lang (Earth-1)
Lana Lang is a female protagonist that appears in Hulk & Supergirl as well as its spinoff Hulk & Superman. She is played by Nina Dobrev. History Hulk & Superman: Season 1 Pilot Lana appears as a child in the pilot episode, standing outside of her house when she sees Hulk falls from the sky through a sky-portal, who lands somewhere in Smallville. Before Lana can beg her parents to take her to where Hulk crash-landed, a meteor shower starts, in which one of the falling meteors hits their house, causing to collapse on top of them. Miraculously, all three of them survive, thanks to both Hulk and Clark Kent (years before he becomes Superman) pulling them out of the wrecked remains of the Lang household and they take the Lang family to the hospital. Relationships Rick & Lana Rick is a very handsome and attractive man that Lana met at a bar and after getting to know him, the two hooked up at his place. Afterwards, the two continue to hookup on a daily basis. For the majority of Season 1 of Hulk & Superman, Lana and Rick become a couple until Rick is exposed to a radioactive meteorite that gives him superhuman strength and endurance, but also drives him mad with rage, suffering under the hallucination that Lana is cheating on him. After trying to kill her, she is saved by Superman, but Rick is killed in the process after Superman breaks his neck. Lana & Hulk Hulk and Lana's relationship started off pretty well, since he was one of the two heroes that saved her as well as her family after the Lang house falls on them during the meteor shower. After this, the two develop a very close friendship. Whenever either one of the two was depressed or saddened by something, the other would be there to support them. Hulk openly admits to her that Lana is like a sister to him, to which she replies that he is like a big brother to her. Physical Appearance Lana is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique as a result of exercising and jogging. Bruce Banner, as well as Hulk, frequently call her "pretty" while Clark calls her "beautiful" and "the perfect girl next door". Also, her former lover Rick said that Lana had "nice legs, great boobs, and a shapely ass". Next to Lois Lane, Lana is considered one of the most attractive girls in Smallville. Quotes The Green Brute rolls Lana around on the bed. His hands explore her body and he starts to kiss down her neck and chest. Lana giggles, as he is tickling her quite a bit. Lana: Hehehehe! Stop-stop-stop...! stops kissing her stomach and looks at her. Lana places her finger to his lips. Lana: Rick, you know how ticklish I am... Rick: Yeah...and I love it... Lana: Well, I didn't invite you to my room to tickle me to death... Rick: I know, but I can't help myself. You have a tight body. giggles then rolls on top of him and kisses Rick passionately. Gallery Category:Females Category:Humans